Tus deseos son ordenes
by KandraK
Summary: Jaden está apunto de irse de la academia, pero su actitud de mal agradecido provoca que parte de sí lo abandone.Tras tantos rechazos, Chazz se encuentra peor que nunca...¿Que pasaría si YUBEL tiene una nueva persona a la cual servirle?
1. Turno 1: El comienzo de todo

Un nuevo fic... Recuerdo y aclaro, YuGiOh GX no me pertenece

_La academia del duelo. Una institución con comodidades, problemas y maestros como cualquier otra academia. Pero esta es diferente, aquí nos medimos en 3; los obeliscos azules, donde están los mejores; Ra amarillo, donde están los duelistas con un nivel…Aceptable, pero no suficientemente bueno; Y finalmente los slifer rojos, los más detestables y bajos, gente que no puede llamarse duelista, novatos como…Jaden Yuki._

**Tus deseos son ordenes**

Hora: 7:05 am

Lugar: Slifer Red Dormitory

-El último año en esta maldita academia, alfín nos graduaremos, estoy aburrido de esto. – decía una voz a nadie, en una habitación oscura del slifer red.

-Habias decidido irte de esta isla ¿no? Y ¿que te detiene?- Le contestaba una voz en su interior

-No lo sé…Sé que aquí soy el causante de todos los problemas, pero hay algo que me impide lo dijo aquel personaje…esto solo es el preludio de un desastre

-No lo es, Jaden- dijo una voz con tono extraño- aun si te vas de la academia, los problemas seguirán siendo los mismos

-Profesor Banner…- Murmuró viendo como una luz salía de la boca de Pharaoh.

-Así es Jaden, tu ausencia en la academia no solo no solucionaría las cosas, sino las empeoraría.

-Usted no entiende, en verdad…

La frase del hero fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces.

-Hablaremos luego,Jaden- lo ultimo que dijo antes de que esa luz desapareciera dentro de la boca de aquel gato.

-Diga- contestó Yuki abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio- Ah…Eres tu

-¿Así me saludas después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó aquella voz-

-Si- esta vez su comentario fue dominado por Yubel, en su interior, el comentario era tan frio como se caracterizaba ese espíritu- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar jugando con tus gemas?, chico cristal.

-¿Jugando con mis gemas?, vaya, si que has cambiado- decía el peliazul- ¿Has pasado tiempo con Chazz?

-No me hace gracia, nadie es digno de estar conmigo…Es ahora cuando agradezco el que Yubel me haya hecho abrir los ojos- decía Yubel controlando las palabras de Jaden- Y si no tienes nada que decir mas que eso, te pido de favor que te retires

"Te pido de favor que te retires"…fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación frente a Johan, sin ninguna educación o consideración, para luego poder recostarse en la cama mas baja de la litera triple de esa oscura recamara.

-¿porque lo hiciste? – mencionó Jaden hablando solo de nuevo , mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar- ¿Por qué fuiste así con el?

- ¿ y porque no? Te venia a molestar…¿Recuerdas? El príncipe y su asistente…somos como el agua y la sal en el mar. Nadie nos debe separar, Jaden, nadie

-Eso no justifica el que hayas sido así con el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo

-Pero…El no te espero…No hizo nada para salvarte de ser Rey Supremo

-Porque yo debía salvarlo a el…como él y el dragón arcoíris nos salvaron a nosotros…

-…Bien…Como sea…-Cambió un poco de tono- aprovechando, Jaden…Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Que…tipo de trato?

_En el obelisco azul_

-Es su ultimo festival del dia del espíritu de duelo de monstruos…¿Piensan hacer algo?- preguntó una voz con acento raro, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Deberíamos?- Contestó un chico con un tono algo molesto que estaba sentado en esa cama enorme y suave en medio de la habitación mientras organizaba sus cartas del mazo- No…Nada. Además, Fujiwara no quiere hacer nada

-¿Fujiwara?. ¿Quién es Fujiwara?- Preguntó extrañado mientras se ponía en posición firme

-Fujiwara Yusuke, ¿No lo recuerdas?. Entró con nosotros cuando estábamos en primer año y siguió en nuestra clase…Es nuestro compañero, genio. sus habilidades son superiores…Dicen que tiene las habilidades de Zane y Atticus combinadas –

-No lo recuerdo…Quizás será porque nunca asistí a una clase en la que pusiera atención.

-Inútil…Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo mas seguro es que si se organice algo en el dormitorio de los novatos. –de repente sus pensamientos se volvieron mas claros- _y si Alexis va vestida de dama arpía, mejor_- pensó

-¡Hey! Princeton-to ¿ porque sonríes así?. –

-Lex- decía en voz baja y entre risas

-Ah, piensas en Rhodes- cerró los ojos con una gota cayendo por un lado de su cabeza- Chazz, amigo, si que estas perdido.

Hora:8:30

Ubicación: Aula

-…Hace ya dos años, en un dia del espíritu del duelo de monstruos, una chica apareció en el slifer red, una chica que nadie sabe quien es aun. Estaba vestida de dama del mago oscuro, y desde ese entonces…Muy pocas veces se ha podido apreciar un fenómeno igual. Y mañana es ese dia. Para algunos no será nada extraño, pero para otros, y me refiero a los de nuevo ingreso, les será una experiencia nueva…-Comentaba el Rector

-¿Los espíritus de las cartas enserio existen?- preguntaba un alumno del Ra Yellow

- Claro que no- Mencionó Chazz- Pero si existieran estoy seguro de que serían muy molestos

-Jefe…¿Lo dijo por mi? – preguntó el espíritu del ojama amarillo con unas pequeñas gotas en los ojos-

-Seh-

4:05 pm

-Alexis, ¿irás mañana al dormitorio rojo?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Claro, no me perdería algo así, de vez en cuando debemos liberarnos de todo esto, ¿no, Chazz?

-Ah…Si…Lo mismo digo. ¿E irás vestida de dama arpía? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco sonrojado

-Aun no lo sé. Y si me permites…Debo ir a mi dormitorio. –se fue directo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, claro, con su actitud de mal agradecida de siempre con el menor de los Princeton.

-RINDETE- Mencionó una voz detrás de el- Admitelo, no tienes los mismos encantos que yo…Solo te harás mas daño si estas con el trauma por esa chica

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Phoenix.

…En la playa…

-Ruby, no se que hacer, perdí a mi amigo- decía a su espíritu de duelo mientras miraba hacia el mar observando el ocaso- se que el fin de ninguna esperanza no llega hasta que nosotros mismos la hacemos morir pero…-suspiró- espero que la mia no muera… Sería demasiado.

-Sigue pensando eso- una silueta se reflejó en la arena- Todos teníamos esperanzas pero, aunque Jaden no se de cuenta, nosotros sabemos muy bien que el se quiere ir de la academia…Cambió mucho, Jesse. Y si te soy sincero, me alegré de que estuvieras aquí, por un momento dejé a un lado los celos que tenía de que Jaden tuviera un nuevo mejor amigo…Por esperanzas. Talvés tu podrías hacer que entrara en razón, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero talvés pido demasiado.

-No puedo Syrus…Lo vi en sus ojos, un alma totalmente cambiada…No se que habrá pasado en el tiempo en el que no he estado aquí.

-Pero…Lo único que quiero es que vuelva a sonreír una vez más. Quiero que el viejo Jaden regrese. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta, ese que decía que lo importante no era ganar, solo divertirse .

-Haré lo que pueda… Yo igual quiero lo mismo.

_En el obelisco Azul_

-Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de ser ignorado, perdedores, como se atreven a menos preciar al gran Chazz Princeton…inútiles.

1:15 am

Ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo tranquilamente y esperando ansiosos el amanecer, era como un niño en navidad. Pero había personas que no dormían…Uno de ellos, el pelinegro multimillonario.

El sueño se lo había robado la niña de sus ojos,la rubia del obelisco azul, la menor y la mas madura de los Rhodes. No podía dormir, y como ya era costumbre en ese mes, salía a caminar para respirar un poco de aire fresco, para despejar su mente de sus problemas. Pero esa noche sería completamente diferente

"_Jaden, ¿porque?, ¿porque me rechazas así? ¿Por qué actuas como si solo te importara yo, pero dentro de ti…No es así? ¿Dónde quedó nuestra amistad?. Jaden, mi príncipe…Si almenos supieras lo que te quiero, me duele tu rechazo ¡ME DUELE!. No puedo soportarlo, es demasiado para mi, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva a ser todo como antes? ¿Cambiar?...¿Como?. Estoy llena de preguntas que no me atrevo a preguntarte, llena de dudas…Pero sin valor ni respuesta alguna. _

_¿Acaso fue mi actitud lo que te alejó? ¿Mi manera de ser? ¡¿Qué FUE?!...Estoy desesperada, no puedo mas. Pero…No puedo alejarme de ti, me gusta estar contigo, sentirte…Me gustas, pero…No soporto tu desprecio_"

-Novatos, todos descasando en sus cómodas camas, sin preocupaciones… Perdedores.

Chazz caminaba hacia la playa cuando vio una silueta de una chica a lo lejos…No pudo reconocerla. ¿Quién estaría despierto a esa hora, además de el?.

-Excelente

El chico caminó hacia la dirección de la silueta, se adentraron en lo mas profundo del bosque, y cuando la silueta paró, se pudo escuchar un ruido de una persona llorando, fue entonces cuando el Princeton menor pudo ver mejor la silueta

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó acercándose mientras preparaba su disco de duelo-

-Alejate.

-No, ¿quien eres?

-Que te alejes- subió un poco mas el tono dejando ver el color de sus ojos-

-Esos ojos…Se parecen a los de…Jaden…-Dijo observando algo atónito

-¿Conoces a Jaden?- preguntó esa misma voz

-Si…Se puede decir que éramos amigos…Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Si lo es

-¿Por qué? – se acercó más a la silueta

- Hagamos esto…-Vió el disco de duelo del chico pelinegro- Tengamos un duelo, si acaso me ganas, te diré todo, desde quien soy hasta lo que hago aquí…Pero si gano, tendrás que olvidar todo lo que pasó aquí- Preparaba su disco de duelo mientras abría sus alas a todo lo que daban

-Me parece muy bien. –Dijo sin tomarle importancia a las alas

Ambos estaban preparados, entre las sombras solo iluminaba la luna, ambos unieron sus voces en una sola palabra: **"¡DUELO!"**

**Continuará...**

**------**

Hasta ahí iría el primer capítulo del fic, no tengo demasiada imaginación en estos momentos pero creo que ya era hora de que alguien latino le diera un poco más de participación a Yubel...No?


	2. Turno 2: Un nuevo amo

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero guste, gracias a los que respondieron a mi primer capítulo tanto aquí en FanFiction como en otros sitios [que se que estarán leyendo esto]y a mi asistonto que lo quiero mucho,Daniel xDDD. Respondiendo a Mika, si habrá yaoi de esa pareja, [es la pareja yaoi que más me gusta] aunque sea un poco, pero en este capítulo no, lo siento.

Pues...Fuera de lo que siempre digo, YuGiOh GX no me pertenece....Que comience esto.

-----------------------

Ambos estaban preparados, entre las sombras solo iluminaba la luna, ambos unieron sus voces en una sola palabra: "¡DUELO!"

_**Capítulo dos: Un nuevo amo**_

-¡DUELO!

-Las damas primero- comenzó Yubel sacando una carta de su deck y añadirla a su mano- Coloco un monstruo y dos cartas boca abajo- mi turno termina

**-Y sigue el mio- sacó- Vamos X- Cabeza Cañón –Chazz invocó a uno de sus monstruos maquina favoritos- ¡Ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- X cabeza cañon destruyó a un Caballero del Armagedon- Bien, coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno**

-Continuemos- robó- coloco un monstruo y termina mi turno

**-¿Ese fue tu turno?, vaya perdida de tiempo- robó- ven aquí- Princeton invocó a un segundo x-cabeza cañón y atacó a su monstruo boca abajo, una vez destruido un loto de samsara, prosiguió a atacar directamente, así, quedando 8000 a 6200 puntos de vida, terminó su turno**

-Sigo- maldita sea no tengo buenas cartas-pensó- Bien. Coloco un monstruo boca mi turno

**-¿Cuándo veré tus verdaderas habilidades? – robó- muy bien, w la catapulta…ven aquí- Una vez dicho eso, el ojinegro se dedicó a atacar a su monstruo boca abajo con una de sus cabezas cañón, la cual destruyó un tomate místico**

-Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, ahora puedo invocar un monstruo de oscuridad con 1500 puntos o menos desde mi deck, y sabes lo que elegiré…Un segundo tomate místico.

**-Eso no servirá, vamos cabeza cañón, ataca a su tomate místico **

--Uh…-Yubel se cubrió con sus alas como si fuera un murciélago, para cubrirse de el ataque que le quitaría 400 puntos de ataque – activo el efecto de mi monstruo, y ya sabes lo que hace…Traigo un tomate místico denuevo al campo

**-- termina mi turno**

-sigo- robó- Juego entierro prematuro, y pagando 800 puntos de vida puedo traer un monstruo desde el cementerio, y elijó al caballero del Armagedón, ahora, por su efecto,debo enviar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi deck al cementerio. Enseguida, juego Tornado gigante, y todas las cartas de trampa y o magia regresan a las manos de los propietarios. Juego denuevo entierro prematuro, y pagando de vuelta 800 puntos de vida puedo traer a un tomate místico del cementerio. Ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar a ¡YUBEL!.Tomate místico, ataca a su ala catapulta-una vez destruido, continuó-coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno…Pero antes…Por el efecto de Yubel, debo sacrificar un monstruo en mi campo para mantenerla en el juego- terminó así, el turno de Yubel con la ventaja de Chazz de 7900 a 4200 life points y con Yubel siendo la única monstruo en el campo .

**-espero que ese espectáculo sea mejor de lo que aparenta- robó- Bien…Juego monstruo renacido, lo que significa que puedo invocar de modo especial un monstruo desde mi cementerio o el tuyo, y elijo a tu caballero del Armagedón. Ahora, invoco a Z metal tanque en modo de ataque, y enseguida puedo retirarlo del juego junto con un X Cabeza cañon para invocar un XZ tanque cañón y utilizo su habilidad especial, descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir una carta de magia o trampa en tu campo que esté boca abajo. Ahora, tanque cañón, ¡ataca a Yubel!**

Se escuchó una risa entre ese ataque, la chica cerró los ojos y cuando el Princeton menor miró hacia el suelo, se encontró con una gran sorpresa

-**¡Ah!- grito el chico- ¡Pero que demonios!- maldecía mientras su marcador bajaba a 5500**

-Se me olvido decir que la habilidad especial de mi bello monstruo es, que todo el daño que debería recibir yo, lo recibes tu.

**-¡¿Qué?! **

-Mi turno – robó- activo la carta hechizo, Fuegos del día del juicio, Lo que me permite invocar dos fichas del día del juicio en mi campo con el precio de no poder invocar monstruos en este turno. Y ahora que ya terminará mi turno, puedo sacrificar una de mis fichas para mantener a Yubel en el campo.

-**Mi turno comienza. Muy bien, ojama amarillo, ven aquí- invocó al ojama yellow en…¿Modo de ataque? **

-Jefe, ¡sabía que confiaba en mi!

**-Calla inepto. Vamos, cabeza cañón, destruye esa ficha- Una vez destruida la segunda ficha del dia del juicio, Chazz colocó una carta y terminó su turno. **

-continuo yo.- sacó y miró su mano- ven aquí cazador escondido. –Invocó a un extraño monstruo de oscuridad- y activo su efecto, lanzo un dado, si el resultado no es 1 o 6, destruyo la carta que yo elija- Un dado apareció y al caer 4, Yubel fue destruida-

**-¿Qué? Porque destruiste a tu monstruo? Ahora quedaste solo con tu cazador escondido-se confió- jaja**

-No lo dudes- el polvo que provocó la destrucción del monstruo se fue aclarando hasta dejar ver un monstruo enorme en forma de dragón, con Yubel encima de el- He evolucionado, ¡¡¡saluda a YUBEL, TERROR ENCARNADO!!!

**-¡¿Qué?!**

-Hahahaha –se rió malvadamente- Vamos cazador escondido, ataca a su ojama amarillo- habiendo dicho esto, el marcador de Chazz llegó a 4000 LP.- Bien, ahora, que ya es mi fase final, y que no controlo cartas mágicas o de trampa, puedo activar el efecto de mi "loto de samsara" en mi cementerio e invocarla a mi campo, pero no durará mucho aquí, ya que se activa el efecto de Yubel Terror Encarnado y destruye todos los monstruos en el campo a excepción de si misma

**-Demonios- maldijo Chazz **

-Y como sigue siendo mi fase final, mi loto de samsara vuelve.

**-Continuo yo- sacó-Activo la carta mágica," fusión de dimensión" lo que significa que pagando 2000 puntos de vida, puedo invocar a los tantos monstruos hayan sido retirados del juego. Y como solo son dos…Vengan x cabeza cañón y z metal tanque, pero claro, no se quedarán aquí, pues se vuelven a ir para invocar a XZ tanque cañón. Bien, ahora, XZ TANQUE CAÑÓN,¡ ATACA A SU LOTO DE SAMSARA!-pero Chazz interrumpió por un momento su ataque-...Ahora es cuando activo mi carta mágica, quitar el limitador, lo que significa que mis monstruos maquina duplican su ataque con tal de ser destruidos al final de mi turno, pero ya que mi tanque cañón tiene 2400 puntos y tu loto de samsara no tiene puntos de ataque ni defensa, ¡tu pierdes 4800 puntos de vida!…**

-¡Aaah! –el contador de Yubel llegó a ceros, el duelo había acabado

-Ahora ya sabes quien soy. Es la hora…¡ES MI HORA! Soy el único e inigualable ¡CHAZZ PRINCETON!

-Bien…me ganaste…Un trato es un trato- Se acercó al chico con el vestuario negro, dejándose ver completamente, sus ojos, cuerpo y cabello de doble color, sus bellas alas de demonio,su cuerpo siendo la mitad hombre y mitad mujer… y sus labios violetas, esos benditos labios azules.

–Eres…¿Una carta?...

- Si…Te contaré todo…

Las horas pasaron, el sueño nunca llegó a meterse en la cabeza del pelinegro, no hacía nada mas que poner atención a la historia del espíritu aquel, no le importaba que estuviera haciendo frio, no le importaba nada mas que escucharla, le respondía muchas dudas como ¿porqué jaden se había vuelto así? O ¿Por qué no regresó con ellos de la otra dimensión?. Le contó todo sin olvidar ni el mas mínimo detalle.

-Yubel… No se…Por una parte, no te mereces que te perdone nadie, no te mereces que ni siquiera acepten que existes. Pero…Por alguna enferma razón, yo logro entenderte.

-Tu…me entiendes…Pero…Si quise eliminarlos a todos, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque se lo que se siente que te rechacen, aunque está claro que yo no sé lo que es ser una carta…Pero creo que ser parte de un libro cuenta. Talvés tu rechazo lo causaste tu misma, es decir…Alejaste a todos los amigos del inútil y el no tenía con quien jugar. Pero te comprendo.

-¡NO! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES! DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, ESTOY JUNTO CON JADEN, TAL COMO QUERIA, PERO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA ¡APARECE ESA AMENAZA DE CABELLO AZUL Y ME QUITA LA ATENCIÓN DE JADEN!... LA UNICA ATENCIÓN QUE ME DABAN, EL ÚNICO AMIGO QUE TENIA… ¡Y LO ARRUINA! . –Gritó mientras su cuerpo se llenaba alrededor de un color naranja que parecía ser una luz emitida por su propio cuerpo. –

-¿Que no entiendo?… Se lo que es estar solo y destinado a una vida así. ¡POR RA! Almenos tu eres un espíritu, yo estoy condenado a ser un ser humano, débil,mortal…

-¿Dices que solo soy una ilusión? ¡¿eso dices?!

-No…No…No quise decir eso

-Deja de hablar…Pensé que el entenderme involucraba todo, pero veo que no te conozco lo suficiente.

-¡Nos conocimos apenas hace unas horas!

-Exacto, será mejor que olvides lo que escuchaste y sigas con tu vida, yo volveré a la habitación de Jaden a contemplar su cara durmiente hasta el amanecer.

-Ha…¿Sabes? Por un momento llegué a verte como la persona a la que nunca escuché…Pero Si bien quieres irte con ese perdedor a ver como un chico con acento raro te quita su atención, vete ahora. Así pierdes la oportunidad de estar con alguien a mi nivel.

Un silencio se apoderó de ese momento, Princeton, no muy convencido , lo único que hizo fue suspirar en un modo de miraba su cabellera oscura pensando en eso ultimo que había dicho…y un rayo interrumpió esa pausa. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

-Haz lo que quieras, me voy a mi habitación- el obelisco caminó hacia su dormitorio encontrando una manera de no mojarse lo demasiado; Pero Yubel, solo miró como el chico que la había derrotado caminaba, mientras sus alas las utilizaba para taparse de la lluvia, tal como lo haría un murciélago en reposo .

A la mañana siguiente, un golpeteo interrumpió la boda soñada de Chazz Princeton con la rubia Rhodes, un acto….No muy bueno que digamos.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?...-Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza mientras abria los ojos- Aster…-murmuró- Phoenix, porque molestas tan…

Pero su reclamo fue interrumpido por la imagen que estaba viendo en ese momento. ¿Acaso era verdad?. Una voz femenina penetró en el corazón y el pensamiento del chico del vestuario oscuro con una simple frase:

-Sus deseos… son ordenes. -


	3. Turno 3: El duelo

Bueno, me tarde demasiado con este capítulo pero es porque no tenía tiempo xD.

Este fic es/fue hecho sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

AVISO: El fic contiene DEMASIADO yaoi, así que les pido sean tolerantes,al final contiene un duelo con el que me tarde mucho y me confundi demasiado.

Saludos~

-------------------------------

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?...-Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza mientras abria los ojos- Aster…-murmuró- Phoenix, porque molestas tan…  
Pero su reclamo fue interrumpido por la imagen que estaba viendo en ese momento. ¿Acaso era verdad?. Una voz femenina penetró en el corazón y el pensamiento del chico del vestuario oscuro con una simple frase:  
-Sus deseos… son ordenes. -

Turno 3: El duelo.

El ojinegro no podía creer lo que veía en ese momento, a un ser tan fuerte, tan poderoso frente a el, hincado y esperando la primera orden. ¿Sería acaso una broma? . El dia había llegado, al fin era el dia del espíritu de monstruos. Yubel sería como un humano ese dia…Sería real tan como lo había sido para el hero en todo ese tiempo.  
-Jefe ¿quien es ella?-Decía mientras hacia su aparición el pequeño espíritu de la carta Ojama Yellow. –Es rara  
-¿Tu otra vez?- Lo vio Princeton con una mirada que reflejaba molestia- Desaparece  
-Podría desaparecerlo por usted si así lo desea.-Comentó Yubel- Solo dígalo y lo haré  
-No, no, está bien…No hay ningún problema…Solo es una pequeña basura que desaparece por si sola. Ahora debes esconderte, yo debo ir a la ducha y cambiarme de ropa, no puedes dejar que te vean. ..Al menos no ahora.  
-Por supuesto…Una cosa mas- dijo mientras le extendía la mano con una carta en ella- Tómela  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – la miraba algo extrañado mientras tomaba la carta- ¡Que demonios! . Yubel no puedo aceptar esto.  
-Hágalo, por favor.

_Obelisk Blue Dormitory-  
El chico de las cartas gema quien se encontraba en ese entonces sin prenda que cubriera su torso, solo veía el cielo por una ventana abierta, aun recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre la frente seguido de un suspiro.  
-Dicen que un suspiro es un beso que se piensa y no se da- dijo una voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico-  
-¿Qué? –el peliazul volteo hacia la puerta algo extrañado- ¿Jaden?  
-Jaja si –saltó a la cama del peliazul en la cual brincaba como un niño de 10 años- Buenos días –comentó entre risas y aun brincando en la cama  
-Hace tanto no escuchaba tu risa- sonrio tiernamente- Me alegra que estes feliz  
El comentario del chico hizo que la cara alegre del castaño cambiara a una mas seria y el acto de brincar en ese enorme y cómodo colchón frenara para pasar a una escena que tanto el como el peliazul habían esperado en tanto tiempo. En pocos segundos el castaño se encontraba hincado frente a su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Jesse…Lo que escuchaste ayer es difícil de explicar, y no voy a explicarlo, pero quiero que me disculpes, te traté muy mal ayer y no te mereces eso.  
-Jaden, Syrus me explicó todo, me dijo que habías estado muy raro. No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas, sino a todos tus amigos que realmente sufrieron tu desprecio.  
-Lo se, pero quise comenzar a disculparme contigo- decía en un tono mas bajo mientras se acercaba al peliazul, sus intenciones eran claras, buscaba algo mas que una disculpa

Ambos estaban en una situacion soñada, pero Yuki sabía que eso estaba mal, ¡Eta su mejor amigo! y se podría arruinar todo eso; No le importó. Siguió acercandose poco a poco gracias a la curiosidad y el impulso de saber lo que era un beso provenido de su mejor amigo, ambos estaban a pocos centimetros de los labios del otro, y cuando estaban a punto de pegarlos, el sonido de un espíritu seguido por el gruñido de otro , separó al instante a los dos jóvenes.

-Ruby no pelees- comentó uno de ellos

-Será mejor que te vistas para ir a clases-dijo nervioso el dueño de los heroes elementales mientras desviaba la mirada algo nervioso por lo acontecido.  
-Claro-hubo un pequeño silencio- ...Jaden...  
-dime  
-¿Podrías salir de mi cuarto?-mencionó nervioso  
-¡Claro! bajó de la cama mientras su cara pasaba de un poco ruborizada a un tono mas intenso, y caminaba fuera del cuarto con su kuriboh alado- Uh- suspiró una vez afuera

Mientras, en el estanque de la academia se encontraba el Trueno negro.

-Enserio está conmigo-pensaba- Yubel esta conmigo, sirviendome...¿será un truco?- seguia diciendo en su interior mientras salia del agua cuyo vapor no dejaba ver mucho, mientras se enrollaba una toalla en la cintura  
-¿En que piensas Princeton?-Preguntó el chico de cabellos grises  
-Aster...Eres tu...No pienso en nada...¿Que haces aquí?-se paro frente a el, ambos tenian solo una toalla como forma de cubrirse  
-¿No puedo venir y relajarme un poco antes del festival en el Slifer?  
-Supongo que si puedes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que no duró mas que 10 segundos, fue entonces cuando se escucho un grito y unas risas que se hacian cada vez mas fuertes, sin antes dar el tiempo de poder voltear siquiera, Un pequeño de cabellos azules y lentes pequeños corrió hacia el mar, empujando sin querer hacerlo al chico del destino, el cual, perdio el equilibrio y callo sobre el chico de ojos negros,y cuyos labios se unieron por unos segundos con los del otro. Mas de 7 segundos en los que sintieron la respiracion de su amigo, sintieron la piel del pecho desnuda mientras sus rostros se enrojecian poco a poco.  
Fue entonces cuando uno se separo del otro, ese momento fue tan traumante en sus vidas que su boca no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Pasaron minutos, horas, tiempo en el que el Princeton menor trataba de encontrar una posible respuesta a todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo. ¿Quien diría que Jesse Anderson cambiaría todo en menos de 24 horas?

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto, Yubel?  
-Estoy muy segura, dice que el día de hoy muchos se visten de monstruos de duelo, así nadie sabrá quien soy.  
-Querrás decir CASI nadie, recuerda al novato y a su amigo.  
-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Jaden, a pesar de amarlo tanto. -Bajó la mirada

La habitación del Obelisk se quedó en silencio por 1 minuto,mientras el chico veia al espíritu, cuando el silencio fue interrumpido.

-Enserio lo amas ¿Cierto?-comentó algo decepcionado...¿Acaso se había empezado a enamorar?  
-Como una madre ama a su hijo, lo cuidé y lo protegí...Para que el no me lo agradeciera.-La chica comenzó a derramar una lagrima mientras sentía que su mente volvía al pasado queriendo ser nuevamente feliz junto a su principe.  
-Vamos, busquemos a alguien que quiera un duelo, humillar a alguien te hará bien. -Comentó confiado limpiandole la lágrima y agarrándola de la mano

Mientras esa pequeña escena de comprensión y debilidad se llevaba acabo, la mirada de los demás chicos se fijaban en una bella rubia con un traje azul y rosa.

-Es ella, de nuevo es ella, la dama del mago oscuro.-comentaba el Truesdale menor  
- Es tan bella- mencionaba otro  
-Gracias chicos-Decía la rubia de una forma exagerada y dulce a la vez, mientras sonreia a los chicos.  
-Es un placer-expresaba sonriendo Syrus.  
-Vaya al parecer Syrus volvió a las andadas-Decía entre risas el novato del Slifer.  
-¿Jaden?,¡Jaden volviste!- Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba, al fín su amigo volvía a ser como antes. Se despego para ver a Johan directo a los ojos-Muchas gracias.  
-Que bien que volviste soldado- Contestó Tyranno

-Vaya, miren quienes están aquí, un grupo de perdedores y el chico de cristal.-

Princeton caminaba junto a Yubel acercandose hacia Yuki y sus amigos, tras ver tal escena, Johan y Jaden respondieron con un movimiento del brazo que indicaba que su disco de duelo se estaba preparando.  
-Chazz,¿que haces tú con Yubel?  
-¿Sorprendido,novato?-Chazz se confió mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos rodeando a la Dama del Mago Oscuro- De nuevo esa chica...Es linda, lo admito, en un momento pensé que era menos bella que Alexis.Y es buena duelista, pero no es mejor ni más bella que Yubel-cerró los ojos mientras sonreia y presumía a su nueva acompañante  
-¡Nadie es mejor que la Dama del Mago Oscuro!-Gritó enfurecido el menor de los Truesdale.  
-Solo Yubel. Tengo una idea, ¿que tal un duelo? La Dama del Mago Oscuro contra , si ambas están de acuerdo.  
-Me parece bien-contestó la rubia  
-Por supuesto

Yubel estiró su brazo y una parte de ella tomó la forma de un disco de duelo

-¡AL DUELO!-Gritaron al unisono

**-Comienzo yo. -Yubel sacó-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en posicion de defensa y una carta boca abajo mi turno**  
-Sigo yo-robó- Adelante, invoco a mi "Mago Oscuro Hábil" en posición de ataque.  
**- no tan rápido- Activo mi carta boca abajo, es una trampa llamada "Tributo Torrencial",lo que significa que cuando invocas un monstruo y activo la carta, todos los monstruos en ambos lados del campo se destruyen. Y ya que mi monstruo era "Sangan", puedo traer un monstruo de oscuridad de mi deck que tenga 1500 puntos de ataque o menos.  
**-Bien, ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno.  
**-Adelante-sacó- Primero, de mi mano, activo la carta mágica "Entierro Prematuro" y pagando 800 puntos de vida puedo traer de mi cementerio a mi "Sangan".**  
-Es ahora cuando activo mi trampa. "Tributo Torrencial". Así es, yo tambien tengo esa carta.  
**-Bien, pero recuerda que se activa el efecto de mi monstruo,ya que fue enviado al cementerio yo puedo traer de mi deck un monstruo oscuro de 1500 puntos de ataque o menos. Y ahora, preparate,uso mi carta "Tornado Gigante" y tu carta boca abajo regresa a tu mano,ahora sufrirás, porque descartando 3 monstruos de mi mano puedo invocar a mi "Dragon de Montaje" cuyos puntos de ataque son iguales a los de la suma de niveles de los montruos que descarte...¡MULTIPLICADOS POR 300!.**

-¡¿5400 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE?!-Expresaron el Truesdale menor y el hero  
**-Ahora, ¡mi monstruo te ataca directamente!**  
-Ah!-gritaba mientras su marcador llegaba a 2600  
**- coloco una carta boca abajo y mi turno finaliza.**  
-Mi turno-roba- Bien, invoco a mi "Valkiria del Mago" en posición de ataque. Ahora, de mi mano activo "Dimensión Mágica". Si no sabes que hace esta carta, es simple. Puedo sacrificar a uno de mis hechiceros para invocar a otro de mi mano. Luego puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo.  
**- ¡Mi dragón!**  
-Ahora, ¡ven aquí Dama del Mago Oscuro y atacala directamente!  
**-Argh-Se cubrió el cuerpo con sus alas como si fuese múrcielago-**  
-Coloco una carta y termina mi turno-  
**-Bien-sacó-Demonios no tengo nada-dijo en su mente-Termino mi turno.  
**- Excelente- roba-Vamos amor, ¡atacala!  
**-¡AH!-gritó esta vez agarrandose un costado de la cintura mientras su marcador disminuía a 3200-Es ahora cuando activo mi carta trampa "Condensador de Daño" y descartando una carta de mi mano puedo traer al campo un monstruo de mi deck cuyo ataque sea igual o menor al daño que me causaste. Ven aquí...¡YUBEL!**

-Oh,¿acaso no es hermosa?-preguntaba Princeton  
-Chazz...¿Te sientes bien?-Expresó Judai  
-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas,novato?  
-Suenas enamorado de Yubel-  
-Eso no es cierto, yo no estoy enamorado de Yubel.

- Termino mi turno  
**- sigo yo -roba-De mi mano, activo la carta de Juego Rápido "Fuegos del Día del Juicio", la cual me da dos fichas Dia del Juicio en posición de defensa.Y termino mi turno, pero antes, se activa el efecto de mi monstruo, y tengo que dar un monstruo como sacrificio para que Yubel no sea destruida,así que ofresco a una de mis fichas.  
**-Sigo yo. -robó-Bien, Mi Dama del Mago Oscuro ataca a a tu Yubel.  
**-Gran error-Dijo mientras su contrincante gritaba de dolor y su contador bajaba a 600-Resulta que cuando atacas a mi Yubel,yo no obtengo daño alguno,sino tu  
**-Termino mi turno-  
**- Bien-saca-De mi mano activo mi carta de magia continua "Carta del retorno Seguro".-Y ahora como es el fin de mi turno, sacrifico a mi ficha para que mi Yubel no se vaya.  
**- de acuerdo- saco- Mmmm solamente coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.  
**- terminemos con esto-Toma- Demonios...Coloco una carta y termina mi turno así que, como no tengo monstruos, mi Yubel se va.**  
-Sigo-tomó una carta-Bien, mi Monstruo te ataca directamente.  
**- Demonios -Maldecía mientras llegaba a 1200 puntos-**

-Segun yo lo veo,Princeton, tu novia tendrá que sacar una muy buena carta si es que quiere sobrevivir.-Se burló Phoenix

**-Mi turno-sacó- Excelente, uso mi carta Olla de la codicia, con la que puedo sacar dos cartas más. -volvió a sacar- Y son perfectas. Preparate para tu fin. Primero, activo mi carta "Disparo de Martillo". Ésta carta mágica me permite destruir un monstruo boca arriba en Posición de Ataque con el mayor Ataque en cualquier lado del campo. Y como la única en el campo es tu Dama del Mago Oscuro, dile adios**.  
-Que mal  
**-Ahora, invoco a mi "Caballero del Armagedón" y ya que no tienes monstruo, ¡el ataque va directo a ti!  
**-¡Ah!

El contador del espíritu llegó a ceros, mientras su seguidores gritaban y lloraban.

-Bueno no siempre se gana-comentó el espíritu perdedor mientras ofrecía una sonrisa.

-Espero así hayas aprendido,que aquí mando yo.


	4. Turno 4: Celos

**Turno 4:Celos**

-Yubel, necesito hablar contigo  
-Lo lamento novato, Yubel no quiere estar contigo ya. Déjate de hipocrecía y vete.-Respondió algo enojado el trueno negro-  
-Mira que tu eres el menos apropiado para hablar de hipocrecía Princeton-Señaló el chico de las bestias de cristal algo enfadado-Deja de ser tan hipócrita y egoísta  
-Yo no soy egoista -exclamó chazz  
-¿No? Dime una sola vez en que no hayas pensado en tí mismo o en tus conquistas..Una sola, y yo me retracto de lo que dije.-Anderson apretó los puños

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Princeton bajó la mirada algo pensativo

-Me lo imaginaba...Cuando dejes de ser egoísta,orgulloso y tengas pruebas de que Jaden es un hipócrita,podrás llamarlo así.-Contestó Johan  
-¡Claro que es un hipócrita!,lastimó a Yubel a mas no poder y ahora, que ella está conmigo,¡ya la quiere con él como si nada hubiera pasado!.-En ese momento caminó hacia Yubel- Vamos al festival del Obelisco  
-Como usted diga-contestó Yubel algo inconforme  
-Y tu Jaden, deberías pensar muy bien a quien lastimas,antes de perderte en los ojos de tu novio.

-Porfavor,Jaden no lastimó a Yubel.¿Lo olvidaste?Por su culpa nosotros estuvimos en problemas. Yubel no es buena,¡Chazz reacciona!-Gritó el pequeño de lentes.

-¡Calla Truesdale!

En ese momento, Yubel se dio media vuelta y voló adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Ves lo que haces?-Dijo el trueno negro antes de seguir al espíritu.  
-No me gusta que esté tan ilusionado con esa tal Yubel-Mencionó Alexis  
-Sisterna,estas...Celosa  
- ¡No es cierto!.Solo no me gusta que Chazz defienda tanto a esa...Arpía.  
-No se ustedes, pero a mi esto me da un mal presentimiento-Diciendo esto, Jaden corrió tras de Chazz

-Yubel, ¡Yubel espérame!-Gritó cansado de seguir al espíritu.  
-¿Porque habría de esperarte?,ellos son tus amigos y estoy segura de que serás tan cruel como ellos.  
-Eso no es cierto,Yubel,debes entender que para ellos no es fácil perdonar a alguien que hizo mucho daño.  
-Ellos no supieron el porque lo hice-Yubel se detuvo y comenzó a hablar algo enfadada-Y ahora yo tengo toda la culpa,según ellos.Y estoy segura que así como Jaden me abandonó dos veces, tu me abandonarás también.  
-No yubel...Yo no te abandonaré...Porque te entiendo, una vez hice una estupidez por amor y tuve la culpa de liberar a las bestias sagradas,así que comprendo completamente lo que sientes.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, creo que el chico tenía razón, soy un egoista,no pensaba en nada que no me incluyera...Siempre he pensado que soy lo más grande en el mundo...Y lo soy, pero tal véz por eso Alexis me rechazaba.  
-¿La chica rubia?  
-si, ella...Al parecer ella esta enamorada de otra persona, así que nunca me quiso a pesar de demostrarle lo que sentía y de las locuras que hice por amor. Como puedes ver,Yubel, no somos tan diferentes. Lo único que nos diferencía es que yo soy un mortal y tu...Bueno...  
-¿Un espíritu?  
-Si, un espíritu. Pero aun así, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. -Mencionaba Chazz acercandose cada vez más a Yubel-

Jaden estaba acercandose en silencio, pensaba espiarlos y averiguar si ambos tenían un plan. Sus intenciones fueron historia cuando vio algo que jamás imaginó.El espíritu y el duelista besándose, Jaden no evitó el enojo y quiso correr a separarlos, pero fue detenido por una mano que le agarró el hombro  
-Jesse, ¿que haces aquí?  
-Jaden, ya acepta que ellos dos no se traen nada malo.

-¿Que hace esa Yubel besando a Chazz?-Preguntó enojada la rubia atrás de Jaden y Jesse  
-Alexis ten mas cuidado, casi me matas-Contestó el heroe algo espantado  
-Pregunte algo  
-Mira Lex, no sé porque está con él,pero si en serio quieres saber pregúntale.

Chazz llevó lentamente su mano derecha a la mejilla del espíritu y su mano izquierda a la cadera de ésta. Yubel se dejaba llevar por el momento,puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del jóven...Por primera vez,el espíritu se sintió vivo,amado...Ya no era por Jaden.  
-No puedo resistir esto-se decía Lex a si misma mientras caminaba hacia ellos-¡Chazz Princeton!

El grito de la obelisco separó al instante al espíritu y al jóven. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?.

-¿Alexis qué pasa?-Preguntó Princeton  
-Que no puedo creer que estés aquí besándote con...Ella  
-Ella se llamaYubel. Además, no entiendo que haces tú aquí.  
-Eso no importa

-No tenías porque interrumpirnos. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?,déjanos solos.  
-Está bién, pero a ti Yubel, te espero en el festival de los obeliscos en el dormitorio azul de las chicas. Tendremos un duelo

La rubia se dio media vuelta algo enojada y caminó hacia el dormitorio Slyfer. Ya había unevento principal en el festival del dormitorio azul.

-Chazz, te propongo algo-Dijo Yubel sin importarle lo que había pasado.  
-¿Que es?

Después de unos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en el dormitorio de las chicas, había llegado el momento.

-Muy bien-Comentó la pequeña Blair-Ambas comenzarán con ocho mil puntos de vida.  
La pequeña le pasó el microfono al que en ese momento era la "Manzana de la Discordia",Princeton solo se encargaría de presentarlas

-A mi derecha se encuentra-Princeton hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró- la más talentosa y bella de las chicas en el Obelisco Azul, ¡Alexis Rhodes!.  
Todos gritaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Yubel no se molestó en demostrar ni la más minima muestra de incomodidad.

-Y a mi izquierda,la mejor de los espíritus de monstruos,¡la poderosa Yubel!

Esta vez gritaron solo la mitad de los anteriores, el espíritu se había ganado algo de respeto por los duelos pasados, más no el suficiente como para ser ovacionada como la rubia, y esta vez, el que sí demostró algo de inconformidad, fue el Hero.

-¡DUELO!-Dijeron ambas al unisono.

---------------o---------------

Tuve que separar este capítulo, la página me funcionaba mal.


	5. Turno 5: Celos Parte 2

Turno 5: Celos {parte 2}

- DUELO!-Dijeron ambas al unisono.

**-¡Comienzo!-gritó Yubel-Coloco un monstruo y dos cartas boca mi turno.  
-**Sigo-sacó-Bien de mi mano, activo mi carta "Refuerzo del ejército", la cual me permite traer un monstruo guerrero nivel 4 o menor de mi deck a mi mano. Ahora, invoco a mi Caballero comandante y su efecto se activa. Mientras haya un monstruo en mi campo,no puedes seleccionar a mi carta como objetivo de batalla, ¡Caballero Comandante ataca a su monstruo!  
**-No tan rápido,activo mi trampa "Rompe Raigeki" con la cual puedo descartar 1 carta para destruir otra en el campo.Y entonces tu Caballero se va.  
**-Bien, activo mis espadas de luz reveladora y coloco dos cartas boca abajo. Termina mi turno.  
**-Sigo-Roba-De mi mano activo mi carta "Monstruo Reencarnado" con la cual puedo traer un monstruo de cualquier cementerio, y como el único monstruo es tu Caballero,puedo traerlo a mi lado del campo. Activo mis espadas de luz reveladora y coloco una carta boca abajo.  
**-Mi turno-tomó-Coloco un monstruo y termina mi turno  
**-De acuerdo-Sacó-coloco una carta y mi turno finaliza**

-Excelente,coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y termina mi turno.  
**-Robo. No puedo hacer mucho, termino mi turno y tus espadas se van-**  
-bien-robo -Coloco un monstruo y termino, ahora son tus espadas las que se van.  
**-Mi turno-Saco -muy bien,Caballero comandante,ataca a su monstruo boca abajo**

**-** No tan rápido!. Activo mi trampa "Fuerza de espejo" que no solo lo detiene sino que destruye los monstruos en posición de ataque.  
**-Bien,coloco una carta y termina mi turno.  
**-Veamos-saca-Invoco a mi "Cyber Gimnasta" en modo de ataque

**-Tan solo tiene 800 puntos de ataque**

-Riete cuanto quieras. Ahora activo mi carta "Tornado Gigante", regresando todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa a la mano. Invoco por volteo a mis tres monstruos:"Dama Guerrera del Páramo", "La Tierra Mágicamente Sellada Fusión" y una segunda Dama Guerrera del Páramo.¡Ciber Gimnasta ataca a su Sangan!

**-Bien,entonces se activa su efecto, el cual trae a un monstruo con 1500 puntos o menos desde mi deck.**  
-Bueno, no te servirá de mucho, porque mis otros tres monstruos tienen el camino realmente libre para atacarte directamente.

**-Demonios-maldijo mientras sus puntos bajaban a 4800**

-Coloco una carta y termina mi turno

**-Sigo yo-sacó -Bien, primero,invoco a mi "Cazador Escondido" y activo su una carta en el campo y tiro un dado, si el resultado no es uno o seis,se destruye la carta seleccionada. Así que tu ciber gimnasta está en peligro.**

Un dado gigante giró cayendo con un número tres boca arriba, destruyendo la Ciber Gimnasta de Alexis.

**-Pero esta parte es la mejor, Vuelvo a activar el efecto de mi Cazador, ésta vez selecciono a tu Tierra Mágicamente Sellada Fusión** -_El dado giró cayendo en uno, Yubel utilizó el efecto dos veces mas cayendo en cinco y seis_.-**Ahora, mi cazador ataca a una de tus Damas Guerreras del Páramo**

-Bien solo son 400 puntos,ahora que la destruiste, se activa su efecto. Al ser mandada al cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo de tierra de 1500 puntos o menos desde mi deck, así que saluda a mi "Patinadora de la Hoja"  
**-Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno.**  
-Robo-Cambio mi Dama Guerrera del Páramo a modo de defensa y coloco un monstruo boca abajo. Ahora, de mi mano activo "Derrumbamiento del Suelo", la cual,hace que dos de tus espacios para monstruos sean puestos como ocupados,Acabo mi turno.

**-Mi turno.-saca- Primero,volteo una de mis cartas boca abajo,la trampa de efecto continuo"Invertir el Límite",con la cual puedo traer un monstruo de 1000 puntos o menos desde mi cementerio e invocarlo en mi campo en modo de ataque. Por lo tanto, mi Sangan vuelve al duelo, enseguida ¡mi Cazador ataca a tu Patinadora de la hoja!**  
-Bien-Mencion Alexis

-Chazz, Yubel está en una desventaja muy grande-comentó Phoenix.

**-Termino mi turno.**  
-Sigo yo-roba-Sacrifico a mi monstruo boca abajo para invocar a mi... ¡Ciber Bailarina!  
**-Entonces se destruye tu carta mágica**

-Si, pero aquí está lo mejor. Cambio a mi Dama Guerrera del Páramo a modo de ataque, dama guerrera del Páramo, Ataca a su Sangan!  
**- No tan rápido!, activo mi trampa "Fuerza de espejo", por lo tanto,se destruyen tus monstruos en modo de ataque**

-termino mi turno

**-Sigo-toma-Primero uso el efecto de mi Cazador escondido, así que veamos si tu carta boca abajo sobrevive-**_Se lanzó un dado y al caer en cinco, el campo de la rubia quedó sin nada_**-Ahora, Mis dos monstruos te atacan directamente!.**

-Vaya,4800 contra 5000, van muy parejas-Mencion el mayor de los Rhodes

-Al menos en puntos, pero Alexis no tiene carta en mano-Respondió Syrus

**-termino mi turno **

-Bien-Toma-No puedo hacer nada-pensó- termino mi turno

-Eso si será una desventaja-Se confió Princeton

-**Mi turno-sacó-Bien, Mis monstruos boca abajo te atacan diréctamente!  
**- Ah!Aun puedo seguir-decía mientras sus puntos bajaban a 2500

**-Mi turno terminó**

-De acuerdo-Saca y ve su mano, no muy convencida,baja la mirada-Termino mi turno

**-Conoce la derrota-Toma- ¡Sangan atacala!**  
- Ah!-gritó tapandose la cara con su brazo

**-Y por último, Cazador Escondido, ¡acaba con ella!**

El contador de la obelisco llegó a ceros.

- Un espíritu derrotó a la mejor de las chicas del dormitorio azul-Mencionó Phoenix sorprendido y sin poder creerlo  
-Yubel-El chico de la gabardina negra corrió hacia Yubel-Buen duelo.

-Es hora-

Yubel se dio vuelta desapareciendo en el bosque seguida del millonario ante la mirada extraña de Yuki. ¿Que tramaban ésta vez?


	6. Turno 6: Gema vs Cazador

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Decidí alargarlo un POQUITO más. Tenía pensado acabarlo ya en este capítulo pero...No pudo ser así x3.

Disfrutenlo

NOTA- Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, este fic ha sido/es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

AVISO: El fic puede contener yaoi o parejas no aceptadas por algunos.

_----------Tus Deseos Son Ordenes----------_

**Turno 6: Gema vs Cazador**

Pasaron tres semanas y todos se preguntaban el porqué del comportamiento del Princeton y la Rhodes menor, sin respuesta alguna. La academia era un desastre, parecíeran haber cambiado los papeles. Hacía 21 días la rubia era un ser alegre y normal,pero en tan solo ese tiempo había cambiado y se había obsesionado con la victoria, jugaba para ganar y no aceptaba derrotas; el orgullo era parte de ella, era casi un Chazz. Jaden Yuki, el único ocupante del Slifer que no salía para nada, dejó esa vida para hacer lo que hace tiempo soñaba...Pasar su tiempo con el chico que quería así como en los viejos tiempos. Chazz Princeton no salía demasiado de su habitación del Obelisk durante el día,solo por las noches. Pero...¿Porqué?

En el campo, un escorpión de ya 3500 puntos de ataque y una Bailarina con solo respectivos dueños,de 1300 y 400 puntos de vida conocían muy bién el fin de ese duelo.

-Escorpion Milenario, ¡ataca a su Ciber Bailarina!

El puntaje la duelista bajó a ceros, era mas que obvio.

-¡No!, ¡No pude haber perdido!. -Gritaba la rubia-

-Alexis, es solo un duelo -comentaba su hermano detrás de ella

-¡No,No!-Se negaba Alexis pasando sus manos entre su cabello en señal de desesperación - ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Una derrota es algo inaceptable, Atticus!-Dió la vuelta y caminó a su dormitorio

-Hermana -Susurró el hermano mayor.

-¿Realmente está mal, verdad?

-Jaden- volteó a verlo algo asustado, encontrándose con dos personas -Jesse... Lo lamento,Yo no...

-No te preocupes Atticus, entendemos que ha estado mal, pero no entendemos porqué. -Dijo el peliazul

-Parece casi un Chazz, solo le importa la victoria, en lugar de tener un duelo divertido-Comentó el Hero

-¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella, Atticus?

-Si Jaden, pero no logré nada.

-Ignorantes-mencionaba el Princeton recargado en el tronco de un árbol- Si Alexis es así es porque descubrió porfín que lo importante no es divertirse,sino ganar y tomarlo con seriedad.

-Eso no es cierto Chazz

-Claro que si novato. Mira a donde te ha llevado la diversión, a quedarte barado en el Slifer durante estos tres años.-Se burló separándose del tronco con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados y se fue de ese lugar.

-Si que todo esto está mal-pensó Anderson

-Debo hablar con ella-bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

-No, Jaden...Espera-Suplicó Johan sin resultado alguno.

-¿¡Que pude haber hecho mal!?-Se preguntaba la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con las manos en la cabeza-Desde que perdí con ese espíritu, los duelos se me hacen cada vez mas difíciles.¡Pero ella desaparecio!,salio de mi vida, ¿Porque pasa esto todavia?. Y lo peor de todo es...Que Chazz prefirió a ella que a sus amigos.

-¿No será que prefirió a ella que a ti?-Dijo Jasmine entrando con Mindy

-Si Alexis, porque tu serás la mas bonita,la mejor duelista del Obelisco y todo, pero el chico ese se fue con aquella tipa-

-Ademas tu te mereces algo mejor que ese tipo-la castaña Cruzó los brazos

-Aunque sea millonario, buen duelista y de una buena familia-

-Ustedes son iguales que mi hermano, ¡No entienden!

-Claro que entendemos, Alexis, estás mal, ¿Qué le pasó a la chica buena que detesaba a Chazz por solo pensar en ganar?

-Esa Alexis murió, Mindy. -la chica salió de su propia habitación

-Tonta- se quejó Jasmine

La rubia corria adentrándose en el bosque, estaba mas que mal, las lágrimas en sus ojos impedian ver el camino perfectamente, se abrazó a si misma, pero debía guardar la compostura, su "reputación" estaba en riesgo. Sus pensamientos los ocupaba un solo asunto: ganar.

Sin ver, la chica se golpeó contra algo, la fuerza fue tal, que calló al piso.

-Lo lamento, Alexis

-Demonios- se agarró la cabeza y subió la mirada- Jaden...

-Si- extendió la mano para levantarla- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-Alexis...-Respondió algo enojado viendo sus ojos- No me mientas, has estado llorando. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mientras le limpiaba una lágrima

-No Jaden, no puedo decirlo

-Claro que puedes y me dirás -la agarró de la mano- y caminaremos mientras me dices- comenzó a caminar agarrándola de la mano-

-Jaden- susurró hacia si mismo el chico peliazul observando la escéna tras un árbol, con los ojos algo llorosos -

-Cuentame Alexis, ¿Qué pasó?

-Desde que Yubel me ganó el duelo, todos se me vuelven difíciles

-Ay Lex, sigues sin superarlo, Yubel te ganó una vez y ya, fue un simple duelo, todos tenemos malas rachas, no le tomes tanta importancia- dijo el Hero tranquilamente con las manos tras su nuca

-Un simple duelo... -susurró furiosa la Rhodes menor- ¡¿Un Simple Duelo?!. ¡llamas un simple duelo el que tuve con ese espíritu!-gritó exaltada Alexis

-A...Alexis...

-No fue un simple Duelo jaden,¿¡Qué no lo entiendes!?... perdí más que eso ese día, eso es algo... que nunca vas a entender...¡Nadie nunca lo va a entender! -dijo llorando la Rubia para despues salir corriendo

-¡Alexis, espera!

Jaden corrió tras ella, Alexis lloraba mientras corría hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que una suave mano la detuvo

-Alexis, porfavor, confía en mi-

-Jaden...-Mencionó dificilmente antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras lloraba- Ayudame

-Tranquila Alexis, yo te ayudaré- Correspondió al abrazo-Pero debes confiar

-Genial-Decia a sí mismo el Obelisk pelinegro viendo tal escéna de lejos.

Se podía sentir en su interior como ambos estaban algo inconformes con el momento.¿Cómo no entenderlo?...Ver a la persona que más quieres en brazos de otro o de otra. Y mientras caia la noche podía observarse a los dos estudiantes sentados en unas piedras a lado de la cascada como un par de enamorados en febrero.

-¿Celoso?-Se escuchó una voz atrás de él seguido de una mano que se apoyó ligeramente en el hombro del millonario- Te entiendo

-¿Yo celoso? -cerró los ojos confiado y quitó la mano del chico de su hombro- No digas tonterias

-¿Porque disimulas?

-Yo no disimulo nada, además, ¿Que haces aqui? ¿no deberias estar jugando con tus piedras o molestando al novato?

-Insultame lo que quieras Chazz, no me importa, no me voy a ir -dijo el peliesmeralda, luego volteó a ver a la pareja con tristeza. -Duele ver a la persona que amas con alguien más... se como te sientes Chazz, Alexis se ve muy feliz junto a jaden... tal vez... ellos 2 deberían estar juntos.

El Princeton menor sentía como la sangre le hervía e impulsado por el dolor y el coraje le soltó un golpe a Anderson dejándolo en shock unos segundos, después lo miró con tristeza y comprensión, pues sabía que lo que dijo lo había lastimado, y comprendía como se sentía.

-Chazz...

-Cállate, tu no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Alexis sólo está dolida, ella no ama a jaden,¡no es así! -Gritó furioso el trueno negro, su voz se escuchaba extraña y sus ojos habían cambiado de color, estaba sumamente furioso, y él no era el único sintiendo eso

-Chazz,que... que te... -tartamudeaba nervioso y confundido al ver en ese estado a Chazz-...Yubel...-murmuró comprendiendo la situación

**-¿**Viniste a echarme en cara ésto? ¿a eso viniste Anderson? ¿crees que porque Jaden te traiciona tienes el derecho de decirme "Te entiendo Chazz"?

-Chazz...yo no...

-cálla Anderson

-¿Que te pasó?...Eras diferente Chazz. ¿O deberia decir...Yubel?

-No se de que hablas-el chico dió media vuelta y se dispuso a adentrarse en el bosque

-Chazz, espera...-dijo Johan deteniendo a Chazz del hombro

-¡No me molestes!- Volteo de inmediato con una mirada de dos colores encendiendo su disco de duelo. -Si tanto quieres respuestas, buscalas.

Sus contadores comenzaron con 4000 puntos en cada uno, estaban listos

-**Comienzo- dijo el pelinegro- Bien, coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y termina mi turno**

-Bien- Activo la carta de campo "Ciudad antigua-Perdición Arco iris" e invoco a mi Bestia de Cristal, Gata amatista. Ahora activo mi carta "Liberación de cristal" la cual puedo equipar a mi bestia de cristal para que gane 800 puntos, y, el efecto especial de mi gata es, que esta puede atacarte directamente siempre y cuando divida sus puntos de ataque en dos...¡Ataca!-Dijo restandole 1000 puntos al pelinegro- Coloco una carta y termina mi turno

**-Bien,coloco un monstruo y una carta boca abajo, termina mi turno**

-Mmh, -robó- Vamos gata amatista, ¡Ataque directo!.

**-Argh - mencionó el chico sin mucho interés ante el rasguño de la gata amatista-**

-Termina mi turno

-**Robo- Coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo**

-¿Que pasa?...Ese no es el Chazz que conosco, mi turno -roba-

**-Revelo mi trampa llamada Rompe Raigeki, la cual, descartando una carta puedo destruir otra, así que adios a tu gata.**

-Mal movimiento, ahora traigo una bestia de cristal a mi zona de cartas mágicas y de trampas además de mi gata amatista. Coloco un monstruo y termina mi turno

**-Sigo-roba- invoco a mi cazador escondido y activo su efecto especial. Descarto una carta, lanzo un dado y si el resultado no es uno o seis, es destruida. Así que veamos que destino le espera a tu monstruo boca abajo**

-Este no es el estilo de Chazz...¿Y los ojamas?-pensaba el ojos esmeralda

-**Umh...Uno...Bien, invoco por volteo a mi tomate mistico. Termina mi turno.**

-Excelente, ya quiero esas respuestas - saca- Demonios...termino mi turno

**-Sigo- saca- Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, así que veamos que suerte tiene tu monstruo. -el dado giró- ¡Tres! Excelente, ahora, invocación por volteo a mi Zombi Renacido y a mi Sangan**

-Esto no es bueno...

**- ¡Ataquen!**

-¡Ah!- Su contador llegaba a ceros- ¡No puede ser!...

-¡Lex!-Dijo Jaden separándose repentinamente de Alexis- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Haz caso a lo que te dije, Jesse...Y déjame en paz.-El chico porfín pudo adentrarse en el bosque desapareciendo en la oscuridad de éste.

**_------------------------------Light And Darkness Empress------------------------------_**


	7. Turno 7: ¿Una nueva amenaza?

Lamento haberme tardado, (a los pocos que leen x3), pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya casi termino por lo que estoy escribiendo uno de 5D´s, pero eso es otra historia.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, este fic ha sido/es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

AVISO: El fic puede contener yaoi o parejas no aceptadas por algunos. Así como escenas un poco más arriba del rango del fic.

profiter du chapitre!

--

-Haz caso a lo que te dije, Jesse...Y déjame en paz.-El chico por fín pudo adentrarse en el bosque desapareciendo en la oscuridad de éste.

----------------------------=Tus Deseos Son Ordenes=--------------------------

Turno 7:¿Una nueva amenaza?

Anderson se levantó, volteo a ver a la pareja aun sentada mientras iba cayendo la noche. No soportaba ver más la escena, se sentía más que pésimo. Dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

-¿Al menos estás un poco mas tranquila?

-Algo, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en ese duelo. Es decir, ¿cómo pudo ganarme?.

-Alexis...

-Y lo peor de todo, ¿notaste que Chazz no sale de su habitación? . Desde que ese espíritu se fue todo cambió, incluso tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Recuerdo bien que eras...Bueno, no eras tu mismo.

-Si...entiendo

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, la luna iba apareciendo y empezaba a hacer frio.

-Yo tengo hambre -Dijo Jaden levantándose-

-Si, creo que ya es un poco tarde-Se levanto - Eh...Muchas gracias Jaden.

-Claro, para eso estamos los amigos. Bueno, aunque también para prestarnos dinero.

-Jeje...Una cosa mas

-Dime

-¿Puedo quedarme a cenar en su dormitorio?

-¡Si!, no creo que haya problema alguno.

Ambos duelistas se dirigieron al dormitorio rojo mientras que en el dormitorio azul, el Truesdale menor y el chico del destino conversaban.

-Si, ha estado sumamente raro, no es el mismo

-toda esta academia está totalmente al revés

-¿Lo dices por Jaden?, jaja, la verdad nunca me imaginé que Jesse y él...-Se burlaba el chico del destino

-Cálmate, es mi mejor amigo del que estás hablando

-¿Seguro?...Es decir, él te cambió por Anderson

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico solitario. Ya que no tienes a Chazz para hacerle la vida imposible, vienes a molestarme a mí

-Calla Truesdale

-Como quieras, pero al menos yo si acepto que extraño a mi mejor amigo y a las cosas como estaban antes.

-¿Qué las provocó?

-Yubel...

-¿Yubel?...Pero esa cosa desapareció

-No estoy del todo seguro

-¿porqué?

-Jaden se comportaba muy extraño, nunca supe porqué, pero fue después del asunto de Yubel. Además, Jaden y Jesse tuvieron un duelo en la otra dimensión. Jesse estaba siendo controlado por Yubel

-¿Cómo se libró?

-No lo sé...En el duelo se liberó solo...No podría explicarte bien.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Chazz también ha estado muy extraño, todo desde ese dia del duelo de Alexis con Yubel. Lo peor de ese día fue...¡Que yo tuve que ayudar a limpiar!

-¿¡Podrías dejar de pensar en ti un momento!?

-...No

-¡Astro!, ¡Chazz podría estar en peligro!

-Posiblemente, pero ¿cómo lo investigamos?

-No lo sé

-Veamos, ¿Qué tenía de diferente Jesse cuando estaba controlado?

-Tenía los ojos de diferente color

-Comencemos con eso

-De acuerdo

-Pero después de cenar

-Concuerdo contigo

-Oye Alexis, te veo en el comedor, tengo algo que hacer en mi cuarto. Decía tranquilamente el héroe

-Por supuesto, te espero

Jaden subió a su habitación, estaba oscura. Entró y cerró la puerta y antes de poder encender la luz, algo lo aventó contra la puerta agarrándole las muñecas contra ésta.

-¿Qué demonios?-Decía un poco asustado

- Jaden, soy yo, no tienes porque espantarte

-¿Jesse?

-Si, no tienes que temer-Decía mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla

-¿Qué..Qué haces?

-Jaden no quiero perderte-Susurró bajando la mano a su pecho

-¿Perderme?-Preguntó sumamente nervioso

-Te amo Jaden- Mencionó dulcemente mientras le besaba el cuello y con la mano izquierda le acariciaba la cara

-Jesse, para-Suplicaba no queriendo hacerlo. Le gustaba pero no evitó sonrojarse

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?

-Por favor...Jesse...-Tartamudeó con una sonrisa hasta que no resistió más y se separó de él-Jesse, no puedes hacer esto- El chico salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor como se lo había prometido a Alexis-Perdona el retraso, hubo un...Problemita, pero ya lo resolví. Ahora, ¡A comer!

El chico comenzó a comer como loco, mientras la rubia miraba el lugar y especialmente, el asiento del fondo.

-Esto se siente tan solo...

-Si-Dijo aun comiendo

-Todos acostumbraban a estar aquí

-pero cada quien ahora está en su dormitorio

-Si-suspiró-

-Oye Alexis

-Dime

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-Señaló el plato de Alexis

-Tómalo, de todas formas se me fue el hambre

-¡Gracias Lex!-sonrió agarrando la comida de Alexis

Mientras todos...O casi todos, los alumnos cenaban la oficina del rector se encontraba en su totalidad silenciosa

-Tantas cosas que pasaron-dijo a nadie el rector

-Y pasarán...-Dijo una voz entrando

-¿Chazz?. No sabes que debes tocar la puerta?-Preguntó dando vuelta a la silla

Lo que vio fue sorprendente, un atuendo idéntico al que Sheppard traía puesto.

-¿A qué se debe tu nuevo atuendo?

-A un nuevo cambio. De ahora en adelante... -parpadeó y sus ojos cambiaron de color- La academia me pertenece

A la mañana siguiente, todos, o casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el salón admirando al rector entrar.

-Tengo un importante comunicado que dar. A partir de este momento, yo dejo de ser el rector de la escuela

-¡Al fin seré rector! -pensaba el doctor Crowler

-Chazz Princeton está al mando ahora

-¡¿Qué?! -Expresaron los hermanos Rhodes mientras todos los demás estudiantes murmuraban sobre el tema

-No puedo creerlo

-¿Ese engreído como rector?

-El dinero lo compra todo

-¿Como puede ser que Chazz sea el rector ahora?-Preguntaba el pequeño Syrus

-No lo se soldado, pero aquí hay algo extraño

En ese momento, el nuevo rector entraba confiado con los ojos cerrados vistiendo un atuendo idéntico al que tenía Sheppard.

-Chazz...-Susurraba la reina del dormitorio azul

-Oye Jesse, ¿Sabes donde está Jaden?- Decía Blair

-No lo sé, y no me importa. Seguramente está en su habitación durmiendo como siempre.

-Bueno, pensé que como tu eres su...

-Dije que no se, y no soy nada de él. -Se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a salir de la sala

-¿A dónde cree que va, Anderson?-Mencionaba el nuevo rector

-Yo...A mi me duele mi estómago, necesito ir a la enfermería-Se excusaba el peli esmeralda

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso

-¿Podría ir?

-...Adelante

El extranjero salió del salón, no quería estar ahí. Podría ser uno de los mejores duelistas, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban en ese momento.

-Y además de todo, sus clases comenzarán una hora antes de lo habitual. No se tolerará un ruido o siestas entre las clases, hasta el más mínimo murmullo será sancionado.

-¿Qué?, no, no puede ser-murmuraban los alumnos

-Silencio. Aparte de todo, no podrán salir de sus habitaciones desde que el sol se meta y hasta que salga al día siguiente, el uniforme debe venir perfectamente portado y para los Ra amarillo y Obelisco Azul...Si pierden un duelo, serán mandados al dormitorio anterior. Si un Slifer rojo pierde un duelo, deberá elegir entre dos opciones: La primera es tener cinco duelos seguidos y ganarlos todos para no ser expulsados...o...Deberán impartir clases por dos dias seguidos.

-¡Eso es injusto!-seguían murmurando los alumnos

-¡Silencio! . Ésta academia es prestigiosa, no aceptaré errores, tienen suerte de estar aquí, donde solo debería haber gente de elite. Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

En ese momento, un terror muy extraño invadió a la mayoría de los alumnos, Chazz Princeton no era el mismo.

En un segundo, la noticia sobre la academia circuló por todo el país asiático, de alguna forma, el dueño de la academia, lo había aceptado.

Horas después del anuncio del pelinegro, la oficina del canciller de tranquila pasó a ser el centro de una celebración.

-Bien hecho Chazz-Decía un hombre vestido de negro mientras abría una botella de Champagne

-Así es hermanito, al fin hiciste algo bien-Mencionó el mayor de todos

-Se muy bien lo que hice

-Entonces, celebremos por este momento - mencionó el mediano entregándole una copa-Ahora, podremos dominar al mundo

-Así es Jagger, finanzas, Política, Duelos, tres mundos diferentes...¡Alfín conquistados!

-Ha-Susurró seguido de un sorbo de aquella refinada bebida francesa-Hermanitos, hermanitos...Par de idiotas

-Mas respeto, Chazz, somos tus hermanos mayores, niño.

-Slade, lo que logré no fue gracias a ustedes.-Decía en tono burlón, volviendo a tomar un poco de su copa-

-No importa si fue o no gracias a nosotros, nosotros te educamos para ser un triunfador. Ahora dominaremos el mundo

-Efectivamente, dominaremos el mundo.- tomó un poco más- ¿cierto...Yubel? -pensó mientras se paraba, metía una mano en su bolsillo y miraba por las enormes ventanas de la oficina.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡¿Cómo que Chazz es el nuevo rector?!

-Si Jaden, y me temo que está peor que nunca-Mencionó el chico de lentes

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Por que...

-Por que creó nuevas reglas, y estamos seguros de que hay algo bajo todo esto-Interrumpió Alexis

-Lex...

-Chazz siempre fue un mandón, arrogante y creído...Pero no tanto como lo es ahora.

Alexis estaba sumamente molesta, Jaden tenía un nudo en la garganta, por la noticia y por la actitud de su amiga.

-Lex... no puede ser tan malo, ¿qué te hace pensar que hay algo que...?

-Jaden, no estoy de humor para tus sermones, con su permiso -dijo la rubia para después marcharse, dejando a Jaden con la palabra en la boca.

-Y para que vayas sabiendo... Las clases comienzan 1 hora antes-Mencionó el chico del destino recargado en la pared con brazos cruzados.

El chico lo vi por un momento y decidió seguirla, sabía que iría a buscar a Chazz, pero en su camino se topó con Johan.

-¡Jess! ¿Viste a donde se fue Alexis?

-no se, ni me interesa -respondió frío el peli esmeralda dando media vuelta

-Jesse, espera... -dijo el castaño haciendo que Anderson se detuviera- tenemos que hablar

-¿sobre qué Jaden?, ¿Que ya no me quieres?...Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-¿po...porqué me tratas así?

-Dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar Jaden -replicó alzando la voz un tanto molesto

-pero Jess...

-¡DIJE QUE NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR JADEN! -gritó al castaño haciéndolo quedar estático. dio la media vuelta y se marchó

-Johan...

-Perdóname Jaden, pero si no puedes aceptarme...Supongo que ya no tengo nada de que hablar-caminaba pensando-Al parecer Alexis te lleva por el camino que es

-¿De dónde saca que no lo quiero? -Pensó el Hero mientras buscaba a su amiga

Los recuerdos de aquella noche le vinieron a la mente, ese día en que Jaden no quiso estar con Jesse

-¡Que tonto soy!, por eso es que Jess no quería hablar conmigo-Se culpó mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Pretenden quedarse aquí toda la noche?-Preguntó el Rector Princeton

-Por supuesto que no, hermano, el tiempo es dinero y ahora, que ya no eres un inútil podemos irnos

-Excelente, verán que revolucionaré la historia de la academia de duelos

-Por supuesto-Ambos hermanos mayores sonrieron malvadamente

-Pero...Me dejan la botella aquí

-Ese es mi hermano. Con su permiso, Señor Princeton-Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina

-Claro, ahora que hago algo bien ya soy su hermano, cuando antes me negaban- Dijo a sí mismo

-Tú no necesitas a nadie más, te aseguro que tú y yo podemos reinar felices-Decia un espíritu saliendo de su cuerpo

-Por supuesto...Te daría un poco de Champagne, pero...tú entiendes

-Perfectamente ahora, con las reglas que pusimos, debemos encontrar la forma de expulsar a Jaden y controlar el mundo desde la academia -Decía con cierto tono de confianza-Aunque me sienta mal por esto...Mi Jaden-pensó

-¿¡Estás feliz con lo que hiciste?!-Preguntaba alterada la rubia mientras entraba a esa oficina.

-Realmente...Si, ahora la escuela es como debería ser

-¿Un internado como cualquier otro?. Chazz, ¿Qué te pasó? Tú no eres así, tú no tomas Champagne ni tomas el control de tus amigos. Eres mas molesto que antes.

-Entonces no te parecen mis reglas...Alexis, pienso que tú no debías perder un duelo más. Tu desempeño es deprimente, y podrías llegar a ser la primera chica Ra. Quiero avisarte, por si no sabías, que yo también soy un estudiante, y las reglas implican para mi también.

-Eres un tonto Princeton. -Salió del lugar

-Alexis-Susurró el pelinegro con una mirada culpable.

-No le tomes importancia- Mencionó el espíritu.

Al día siguiente

-¡Soldado, arriba!

-¿Qué pasa sargento? -preguntaba medio dormido el Hero

-Es hora de ejercitar esos músculos. ¡Arriba!-Gritó Hassleberry haciendo que Jaden cayera de la cama de un salto-Vamos, uno, dos ¡Arriba!

-¡Señor, si, señor!

-¡Sargento Hassleberry para usted!

El chico llevó al Slifer directo a la ducha, al comedor y luego lo obligó a correr hacia la academia. Sería difícil adaptarse a las nuevas reglas.

-¿En serio debo despertarme tan temprano?-Mencionaba el Slifer medio dormido, tallándose los ojos

-¡Claro que sí, soldado!. Vamos, ¡arriba esas piernas!

-ya no puedo esperar más-decía el espíritu dominante del cuerpo del millonario

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Llamar a más...Aliados

-Yubel, si no funcionaron los zombies una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionarán ahora?

-No quiero a alumnos de la academia.

-¿Entonces?

La plática fue interrumpida por la entrada sin aviso de un estudiante del Obelisco azul. Fujiwara Yusuke

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el rector

-¿No me recuerdas?

-No, y no hay registros tuyos. Fujiwara Yusuke ¿no?. He oído hablar de ti, Atticus Rhodes dice que fueron compañeros...

-Si, y también soy tu compañero. Además, estás siendo un obstáculo en mi plan.-Confiado, los ojos del chico emitieron una bella luz provocando que los ojos del pelinegro de igual forma brillaran, pero este, de dos colores- Que demonios...-Pensó

-Ya veo...Interfiero en tus planes, ¿no me puedes lavar el cerebro verdad?

-Quiero un duelo-Mencionó no viendo otra salida.- ¿Le parece, rector?... ¿O tiene miedo? -preguntó burlándose

-Chazz Princeton nunca rechaza un duelo. A las orillas del volcán en media hora Fujiwara Yusuke.

El rubio solo subió la ceja y salió de la oficina

-Con que por eso nadie lo recordaba... ¿En qué estábamos?

-En mis reclutas

-¿Cierto, qué quieres?

-Espíritus. ¡Espíritus de monstruos!

-Si, claro, ¿como piensas conseguirlos?. Además, si así fuera, el novato acabaría con ellos. Lo que debería hacer es correrlo de aquí.

-¡A Jaden ni se te ocurra hacerle nada!

La mirada del Princeton se clavó en el espíritu. El lugar quedo en absoluto silencio.

-¿Porqué el acto tan masoquista, Yubel?

-No se de que hablas

-Si bien antes eras sádica...¿Sigues pensando en él?. ¡¿Verdad?!

-Cállate

-Será mejor que te vayas Yubel, que te vayas y me dejes el dominio mundial a mi. Tu solo eres un espíritu molesto como el del enano amarillo.

-¡No!, ¡Tú no me vas a dejar sola!, ¡Tú no!

La espíritu empezó a exaltarse, y lo que parecía ser una cara de enojo por el exterior, por el interior era realmente de dolor. Se noto, cuando sus ojos derramaron una lágrima y sus labios escondieron unos blancos y poderosos colmillos.

-¿Yubel?

Era tan difícil verla así, a un ser poderoso, tan fuerte e impenetrable...De esa forma, tan frágil, sensible y débil.

-¿Porqué?...Pensé que al menos tu entenderías mi dolor, entenderías lo que es ser rechazado, apartado por la persona que más quieres...

-Yubel yo no...

-Basta-interrumpió- si no puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre por tu voluntad... ¡Lo harás por la fuerza!-

La chica de cabello violeta y gris pasó de un estado de debilidad a uno de venganza, no se quedaría sola, no de nuevo. Tomó por completo la posesión del cuerpo de Manjyome, el cual pudo sentir, por primera vez, un corazón pegado al suyo, aunque no completamente correspondido; pero también pudo sentir ese terror y desesperación que se sentía el ser controlado por un demonio. La angustia que se tenía el no poder controlar tu propio cuerpo, tus palabras, tus acciones...Le parecía una pesadilla de la cuál debía despertar, quería y tenía que hacerlo...Cuando bien sabía que era realidad.

-Yo me encargaré de tu duelo ahora, amo –Se burló

Los minutos pasaron, un deck diferente al de ojamas venía guardado en el duel disk del nuevo rector. ¿Estaría listo? . La atmósfera se llenó de tensión y el viento helado sacudía los cabellos de ambos chicos. Entre todo ese silencio se pudo escuchar un unísono "¡AL DUELO!"


End file.
